


The four of us

by Kaylele



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: A little smutty, Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Cuddles, Fights, Hitting, Human AU, Hurt, I'll add more tags later, Kidnapping, Living Together, Roommates, Sadness, Stealing, Weird habits, eventual poly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: From highschool to college they've stuck together. Will living together after college bring them closer or end up tearing them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

And so they all had decided to move in together. After their time in college they had come to the realization that none of them could really afford to live on their own. 

Logan's job as a programmer was mearly an unpaid internship leaving him with very little money. Roman's theater job seemed to pay well but there were so few auditions that paychecks had to be stretched as far as a few months. Virgil's job as a writer also paid well but since books took so long to produce his paychecks had to be stretched as well. Patton's job by far paid the most but sadly it was a seasonal job as a camp counselor. 

While they all loved their jobs they had to come to the realization that none of them could afford living on their own. So they all decided to move in together. Originally it was Patton's idea. 

They sat around in Virgil's dorm looking at potential apartments for after college. 

"This one is only $500 a month." Virgil commented. Roman turned up his nose at the site of it. 

"That place is in shambles! Beside it's only a one bedroom studio. Not an apartment." Virgil rolled his eyes. 

"I'm looking for affordable, not eloquent Princy." 

Princy had quickly become Roman's nickname after they had discovered that Roman always sought out to be the prince in almost every theatrical performance he ever did. 

"Wait!" Patton screamed excitedly showing them all his computer screen. "This one is only $1000 a month!" 

Logan examined the screen. "Patton you know perfectly well that you can't afford that with your seasonal job. Besides, that's a two bedroom apartment." 

"I know! It's perfect" Patton continued, glee spread throughout his voice. "We could all live there!" 

"That's a perfect idea!" Roman shouted. "It would only be $250 a month for each of us. And look they have a pool. This is amaz-" 

"Wait wait wait." Virgil cut him off. "Not that I don't like the idea of cheap rent or being around people who actually care enough to tolerate me but there's four of us.. and that's a two bedroom apartment." 

Silence spread throughout the room. He had a point. Four people in place designed for 2-3 would be pretty cramped. Plus where would they all sleep. 

"Well.." Logan began. "We could share rooms. Two of us could be in one room while the other two could be in the other." 

Virgil shrugged. "I guess but.. who would share rooms with who?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who would share rooms with who?" 

The question had been tragically ignored since that day as they fiddled over the answers to other more important questions. Everyone had seemed so excited about the idea of living together they barely thought about it. 

Questions such as "Who would cook on which nights?" and "what type of privacy rules would there be?" seemed more important. It wasn't until they had actually moved in that the question hit them. 

"Who would share rooms with who?" 

"That's obvious." Logan answered as he unlocked the door to their brand new apartment. "Virgil and I will share one while Patton and Roman share one." 

"What no." Virgil protested. "Our sleep schedules are completely opposite. Do you really want someone in your room who stays up until 3am?" 

"Well I can't share a room with Roman. He constantly rehearses 24/7 and Patton.." Logan thought for a moment before sighing. "Well.. I could share a room with Patton."

It was decided then. Virgil with Roman and Patton with Logan. They unloaded the moving truck and after setting up some of the main furniture, each went off with their fellow roommate to go set up their rooms. 

Patton and Logans room was a mixture of their two styles. They both had typical blue bedsheets. (Patton's a light blue while Logan had dark blue.) Their clothes were hung up neatly on each side of their closet. Each had a trunk filled with various belongings sitting at the end of their bed. A bookshelf held their books, two shelves for Patton and two for Logan and finally their desk was neatly organized. On one side there was a picture of Logan with his family at some type of competition and on the other there was a picture of Patton with all of his camp kids. 

Meanwhile Virgil and Romans room didn't have the same tranquil feel. Princy's eloquent red and gold bedsheets stood out against Virgil's solid black ones. Virgil's books took up the majority of the bookshelf, while Roman's framed posters from past plays had been neatly hung on all four walls. Their desk was a mixture of past scripts and past books followed by a computer and printer where they could easily do their work. At the end of their beds stood trunks filled with belongings. Roman's red while Virgil's was black. It looked as if Yin and Yang had thrown up in their room but somehow they liked it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for you all

The first week was hard. Despite being friends all throughout college they still had a lot to learn about each other. Especially the strange habits the others seemed to have. 

Logan's habits were the least strange and probably the most helpful. When he became bored he would spend hours organizing and rearranging things, when he was upset he would pace back in forth in a figure 8 pattern and when we was happy he would become bright and slightly bubbly (kindve like Patton but not so intense). Some odd things he did included setting up expirements throughout the house and being fully awake at strange hours of the morning. 

Patton was the second least strange one. When he got bored you could usually find him baking or coloring, when he was sad he would stay in his room and cry and when we was happy he was a literal ball of energy. Some of his odd habits included baking mountains of sweets, occasionally calling the others kiddo on accident, sleep walking and wanting to go to bed at early hours of the night such as 7-8.

Roman was third. When he was bored he would reinact plays compleately by himself, often pretending another person was there with him, when he was upset he would either confront whoever made him upset or sulk in his room and when he was happy he would sing the entire soundtrack to his favorite Disney films. Sometimes he would lose sleep over exciting events, talk in his sleep, randomly quote films, disappear for hours without notice and bring home random things, such as a coffee table with dragon claw feet. 

Virgil had by far the most strange habits. Most of them could be attributed to his high anxiety and depression but others were just flat out weird. When he was bored or happy he would come out of his room to hang out with someone but when he was upset he locked himself away for days or even weeks. He suffered from nightmares, headaches, migraines, anxiety attacks and more. Some of his weird habits though we're sleeping in random places, sitting on things that aren't meant to be sat on and wandering around the apartment at night. Throughout all of this though they stuck together, helped each other out and were there for one another. 

It wasn't until the third week of living together that Patton noticed an odd new habit from Logan. All of his books and journal were always neatly organized on the bookshelf. Although, while Patton was cleaning one day he noticed that there was one journal that was hidden under Logan pillow. 

At first he shrugged it off and placed it on the shelf next to all of the other books but later that night Logan freaked out. Patton walked into their shared room only to see Logan's side compleately destroyed. Everything had been ripped out of the trunk, his drawers were emptied and his bed was over turned. 

"Uhhh.. everything alright in here?" He asked nervously. Logan quickly looked up at him. 

"Patton! I'm so glad you're here. Did you happen to see a book earlier? It was dark blue composition book and it should have been somewhere near or around my bed." Patton's nervousness faded. 

"Yeah I put it in the bookshelf for you." Logan sighed with relief and retrieved his book from the shelf. 

"Thank you Patton... um.. You didn't happen to read anything in here.. did you?" Logan's face turned a light shade of pink but it went unnoticed by his cheery roommate. Patton shook his head and Logan sighed again before fixing his side of the room. Once he was finished he placed the book back under his pillow. 

Patton made a note to never move it again but just the thought of it being there filled him with curiosity. 

"I don't know what to do." Patton sighed flopping down on Virgil's bed. Virgil sat on his and Romans desk while Roman sat on his own bed. 

"About?" The slightly more sinister boy asked him. 

"Well Logan has this book." Patton began. "It's just like all of his other journals but he seems really.. protective.. over it. He hides it under his pillow and he destroyed his entire half of our room the other day looking for it. It just seems really important to him." 

"Perhaps it's filled with important research or something." Roman suggested. "Have you read anything in there?" 

"That's the thing!" Patton whined. "I wanna look and see what's in there but Logan is so protective over it I'm afraid if I look he's get mad at me." 

Virgil snickered. "Aww how cute. Logan has a diary." Roman broke out into laughter.

"We should go look and see what's in there." he suggested. 

"What no." Patton protested sitting up quickly. "If he knows I told you guys he'd get mad at me. What if you guys looking in there could lead to him hating me." Virgil scoffed. 

"Oh please it's not like he'd ever find out. Besides he gonna be gone for the next few hours. We could go snoop a little and he wouldn't even notice." 

Patton squirmed in his spot. He hated the idea of snooping through Logan's things but the curiosity was eating him alive. 

"I don't know..." Patton sighed "It just seems like a bad idea. I mean I know none of us would like it if Logan went through our things." Roman and Virgil looked at the ground. Patton had a point.

"Fine." Roman sighed. "We won't go snooping through his things. I'm sure none of us would appreciate our diaries being looked through." 

"Aww Princy has a diary too." Virgil teased. Roman chuckled. 

"Don't pretend like you don't have one as well, Dr dreadful. That black spell book under your mattress isn't fooling anyone." 

"That's a sketchbook!" Virgil snapped.

"Then why's there a lock on it?" Roman shot back. Virgil glared at him. 

"What? How'd you find one with a lock on it? I want a lock for mine." Patton said cheerfully. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. At least they all had one thing in common.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence and bad dreams are in the beginning of this chapter. There's pretty much nothing important in this chapter anyways (except Roman admitting that he likes someone)

"Do it." 

A dark sinister voice loomed behind Virgil whispering commands in his ear. The entire room was dark except for a single light illuminating a spot on the counter. A spot where a large knife lay. 

"Do it." 

The voice whispered again. Virgil stared at the knife.

"Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it." 

The voice became louder each time sending chills down his spine. More voices tuned in chanting the same thing until it felt like a crowd cheering him on. 

"Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it." 

Quickly Virgil grabbed the knife and shoved it right into his chest. The air was filled with silence as Virgil collapsed onto the floor. Everything hurt. He began screaming, desperately trying to remove the knife from his chest. The ground opened up beneath him and he could feel the hands of monsters dragging him twords the open pit. He tried fighting them off but it was no use. 

There were too many monsters. 

Too much pain. 

Virgil shot up in bed breathing heavily and reaching for the knife in his chest. His hands were meet with nothing but air though. It was gone. It was only a dream. Virgil held on to those words repeating them in his head. 'It was only a dream' He flinched as a hand grasped his shoulder. 

"Shhhh it's ok." Roman whispered. "Everything's fine." Virgil took a deep breath and sighed heavily, nodding. The events of his dream slowly faded as reality came back. Their room was still dark and both him and Princy were awake sitting on his bed. 

Damnit. He woke up Princy meaning he probably woke up the whole house.

"Um.. s-sorry for waking you up." Virgil whispered, turning twords him. 

"I was already awake." Roman whispered back. "Don't worry. You didn't make a too much noise." Virgil sighed in relief. The hand that was on his shoulder began moving, rubbing small circles across his back. Eventually Virgil relaxed a little and gave Roman a small smile that was barely seen in the dark. 

"Why are you up so late anyways?" he asked after a while 

"I couldn't sleep." Roman sighed "I've just been thinking too much." 

"About?" Virgil questioned. The room filled with silence. "....About..?" He questioned again. 

"Um.. peop- I mean... a person.. that I like." Virgil smirked. 

"Aww who is it?" Roman shifted in place as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

"I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"Because.. you'll tell him." Virgil rolled his eyes. 

"We're not kids anymore Princy you can tell me who he is. I won't tell anyone." Roman hesitated, biting his lip. "At least give me a hint?" Virgil persuaded. 

"Fine" Roman sighed. "He lives in this apartment." Virgil's eyes went wide. "You can't tell anyone though." Roman continued. "This stays between us. Got it." 

"My lips are sealed." Virgil agreed. They stayed sitting in the darkness for a few more moments with only the sounds of their breathing filling the air. Roman's hand was still in place on Virgil's back rubbing circles. The sound of Virgil's yawn cut through the air and Roman could feel a heavy weight lean against him. 

"Virgil?" Roman whispered.

"Hm?" 

"Do you want me to go back to my bed so that you can sleep?" Virgil hesitated. He wanted Roman to stay with him on his bed for a little longer but he knew if he did he'd probably end up falling asleep.. on Roman. Which would be bad. 

'Would it though?' the little voice in his head asked. He thought for a moment.... of course it would be! Roman probably didn't like him in that way and falling asleep on him would just bring a mess of problems. 

He sighed softly and nodded, allowing Roman to get up and return to his bed. The romantic boy seemed to be asleep in minutes, leaving Virgil to his thoughts.

He covered his face with his pillow to stifle a groan and push down his sudden urge to claw his own eyes out. 

He was a disgrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil stared at the ceiling for what feels like hours. He was a disgrace. All he could think about was the three of them. 

Three.

Why couldn't he just pick one? Why was it so hard to just settle on one? Why did he have to be obsessed with all three?! 

He rolled over, staring at the blank wall. It was hard to imagine one of them feeling that way about him, let alone all of them. He sighed heavily and sat up getting out his sketch book. It was going to be a long night. 

Roman woke up early the next morning and looked over to his normally grumpy roommate, half expecting him to be asleep. Normally Virgil would sleep until about noon or if he woke up early it would be about 10. This morning was different though. Virgil was sitting up in bed creating violent pencil scratches in his sketchbook. 

It looked as though he has been up all night. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy while the dark circles under them seemed darker than normal. Roman sat up quickly upon seeing him, accidentally startling him in the process. They stared at each other for a moment before Roman cleared his throat and began speaking. 

"Virgil are-... have you been up all night?" 

"I... um.. maybe." Virgil's voice was soft, almost like a whisper but Roman heard it anyways. He sighed heavily. 

"You know how much it effects you when you don't sleep.."

"I-I know... I'm s-sorry.." He could hear sniffles coming from the other side of the room and immedately regretted his word choices. 

"No hey... That's not what ment.. I.." Roman stood up and knelt down in front of his roommate, gently taking one of his hands. "Virgil I'm not upset with you... I'm just.. your sleep is extreamly important. It worries me when you go without it. It worries all of us.." Virgil wiped his tears away with his sleeve and nodded. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"There nothing to be sorry about. I know there was probably a reason as to why you couldn't fall asleep. I understand." he gave him a small smile and then added. "If you have some spare time today.. do try to catch up on your sleep." Virgil nodded yet again and returned the smile.

"I will.. but um.. I'm gonna go eat first."

Roman nodded and backed up allowing Virgil to get up. Once he had left the room Roman stood up and streched. His eyes fell on a certain sketchbook that laid on his roommates bed. Not only was it unlocked but it was also left wide open to a beautiful picture. 

Three small hearts surrounded one rather large heart. Each small heart had been pierced with a spear that seemed to go all the way through and penetrate the larger heart. There were angry scratches all over the paper as if someone had been trying to cover up words or symbols but what really caught Roman's eye was two words (or names rather) that wasn't covered up. Roman, which was in one corner of the page and Sanders which was in another corner. 

The more he stared the more confused he became. What was Logan's last name and his first name doing on a paper covered in beautiful hearts...? Did Virgil like them? Both of them or just one? Did they hurt him? Was that what the spears indicated? Why was it just him and Logan? Did he not like Patton? Did Patton not hurt him?

Questions buzzed around his head, making him dizzy. Suddenly Virgil appeared with a terrified look on his face. 

Patton sat on his bed staring at Logan's pillow. It was about 9am and Logan had left about an hour ago. He was at an interview with some brainy-smartsie-agency thing and he wouldn't be home for about 30-45 minutes. 

All Patton could think of was what could be in that book. He wanted to know. He needed to know. Curiosity was slowly eating away at him and eventually it would consume every fiber of his being. Slowly he stood up and reached under Logan's pillow, grabbing the book. 

His hands trembled as he sat back on his own bed. He shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong. What if Logan came home early and caught him? Would he have him? Of course he wouldn't... Logan would never do this to any of the others! His guilt began eating him alive before he even had the chance to read anything. 

He sprang to his feet and bolted to the other's room bursting through their door. 

"Somebody take this from me!" he cried pushing the book twords Roman. He looked up at the boy who looked scared to death but also extreamly confused, then at Virgil who looked like he was about to cry, pass out and kill someone all at once. 

What had he walked into..?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late. Sorry.

What had he walked into...? 

The room was filled with a thick, awkward silence. Roman cleared his throat thankfully breaking some of the tension.

"Is this.. Logan's journal?"

"You took Logan's journal? I thought you weren't going to read it?" Virgil added.

"I-wasn't-but-then-I-was-sitting-in-our-room-and-I-just-couldn't-stop-thinking-about-it-and-I-wanted-to-read-it-so-bad-but-I-also-didn't-cause-I-didn't-want-Logan-to-hate-me-but-I-didn't-read-anything-i-swear-but-what-if-Logan-thinks-i-did-and-OHMYGOSHHESGONNABEHOMESOON!!! We have to put it back! But I wanna read it first and I can't and I'm scared. Please just help me you guys!" 

Patton's words were fast and garbled and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears but Roman managed to understand, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Patton look, Logan's not going to be mad ok? We can still put it back and he'll never know. He's not gonna be home for another." Roman glanced at the clock. "15 minutes anyways... we have plenty of time." 

Patton let out a shakey breath and nodded. 

"um... can you take it back.. I don't want to be tempted to read it." 

"I don't think that's such a good idea Patt." Virgil mumbled, taking the book from Roman. "Somebody here doesn't know the meaning of privacy." 

"Look Virgil it was an accident-" 

Virgil laughed "How is going through somebody's sketchbook an accident??? What did it just magically open up and force you to look inside!?" 

"That's not what I-"

"You looked through Virgil's book!?!?" Patton gasped/screamed. 

"Don't act so surprised you were going to go through Logan's!" Roman crossed his arms. 

"Yeah but I restrained myself!" Patton whined back. 

"Is that... my journal?" Logan's soft voice broke through their argument, forcing them to turn and stare at the boy who now looked white as a ghost.

"Please tell me you didn't read anything in there." 

Virgil scoffed and glared up at Roman 

"I'm not the one who snoops through other people's journals!" 

"For the last time it was an accident! I mean- Well it wasn't an accident but it wasn't intentional! It was just open!"

"Just because Virgil's Journal was open doesn't mean that you had the right to look in there" Logan remarked. "Just as none of you had the right to look through my journal." 

Patton burst into tears. "I'm sorry Logan! P-please don't h-hate me..." 

"Patton you didn't even look through his journal calm down." Roman said in an attempt to calm him. 

"B-but I.. wanted t-to.." 

Logan sighed and knelt down in front of him while Roman and Virgil went back to arguing. 

"Stop making up shitty excuses and just tell me why you felt so inclined to invade my privacy!" 

"It was an accident! I'm sorry! Maybe you should be making up an excuse as to why all our names are in there!" Roman barked. 

Virgil blushed slightly and suddenly all of their eyes were on him. Patton wiped away a stray tear. 

"Wait... all of our names are in there..?" 

"Yes- I mean no but- look just because your names are in there doesn't mean anything." Virgil replied. 

"What if it does?" Roman taunted. 

"It doesn't." He gritted his teeth. 

"And if it does...?"

"What does it matter if it does!" Virgil screamed. "What do you care if it means anything!?!" 

"Well maybe I want it to mean something!" 

"Why!?" 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!" Roman screamed. 

The entire room feel silent.


	7. Chapter 7

The room fell silent as all the boys stared at Roman in shock for a long amount of time. Luckily Logan cleared his throat and began speaking before it became too awkward.

"Do you care to enlighten us as to what.. type of love you feel twords us?"

"What do you mean what type..?" Roman asked confused. 

"Well there are many different types." Logan explained. "According to the Greeks there were precisely 8, including Eros, Philia, Storge, Ludus, Mania, Pragma, Philautia and Agape. Although now we chalk them up to about two: platonic and romantic." Roman blush a little.

"um.. Romantic." 

There was a moment of silence before Patton let out a high pitched squeal and jumped up, launching himself into Roman's arms. 

"I love all of you guys too! You and Virgil and Logan and-" Patton gasped. "What if we could all date each other!? That would be awesome!" 

He looked to Roman and then Virgil.

"I mean... I guess. Um.. I-I love you all too but.. is there even a thing like that?" Virgil asked.

"Of course there is." Logan replied, adjusting his glasses. "It's known as polygamy or in other words a polygamous relationship. Where one person has multiple partners or a group of people decide to date each other. To be quite honest it's more popular than you may think."

"So..?" Roman asked nervously. "Can we all be in one?" 

"I don't see why not. As long as everyone would be comfortable with it." Logan replied.

"I am!" Patton cheered, still clinging to Roman.

"I am." Roman announced. 

"Count me in." Virgil smirked. 

They all looked to Logan, half expecting him to say no. He was never exactly the most affectionate person in the world and those he was affectionate to he had known his whole life. To their surprise tho he gave them a small smile and agreed 

"I am as well."

Patton wasted no time pulling them all into a group hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Within about 30 minutes they had all pulled into the living room and we're currently building a fort. Logan was in charge of structure, Patton and Virgil found materials and Roman helped build.

"I think we need more pillows." Virgil suggested as they were nearing the end.

"I was thinking more blankets." Patton added. 

"Falsehood." Logan argued. "With our combined body heat and area there would be no need for either one of those things." 

"We could make it bigger though!" Patton smiled. 

Roman gasped. "We could make a castle!" 

"That would take forever." Virgil mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Virgil's correct." Logan noted. "Having a castle fort would take too long and adding more pillows and blankets wouldn't help." 

"Wait I never said anything about pillows being useless." Virgil retorted. 

"Well I don't see how they can be useful." Logan replied. 

Virgil smirked evilly and grabbed one of the pillows, throwing it at Logan. "I don't see how they can't be useful" 

The pillow hit Logan in the face and caused him to stumble back, tripping over their fort. He desperately tried to grab onto Virgil for support but ended up pulling him down onto the fort with him. Logan landed flat on his back in a pile of pillows with his slightly sinister boyfriend on top of him.

"You know Logan if you wanted me on top of you, you could've just asked." Virgil teased, causing Logan's face to burn. 

Pretty soon Patton and Roman were next to them, one on either side, snuggling up to the more logical boy. Virgil got up and grabbed another blanket from his room then laid back on top of Logan and draped the blanket over all four of them. 

"Patt was right. We needed more blankets."

"You do realize it's not even noon yet? We can't all fall asleep this early in the day or it will impair our sleep cycles." Logan pointed out. 

"Who said we were going to sleep." Patton yawned. "We could just cuddle."

"I don't have a sleep cycle." Virgil added as he lazily traced patterns on Logan's chest. Roman buried his face in Logan's neck causing him to squirm and giggle.

Patton gasped. "You're ticklish!"

"W-What? No." Logan retorted, trying to move away from Princy. His efforts were in vain as the pairs of hands were suddenly on him causing him to squirm and laugh and beg for mercy. 

"N-no.. please! S-stop I- ...I'm begging you!" He laughed.

"What's in it for us if we do?" Roman asked.

"A-anything.. you w-want! Just..."

"Anything?" Patton asked looking at Roman and Virgil.

"Yes!" Logan squealed. The tickling stopped as the three allowed Logan to catch his breath. 

"So... Anything we want?" Virgil inquired with a devious look on his face.

Logan nodded, unsure if wether he should be excited or scared of his new decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan was sure he had made the wrong decision. He should've just allowed them to tickle him until he passed out from laughing so hard. Now as they were gathered in the hall, whispering to one another all he could feel was nervous.

We're they going to punish him somehow? Would this turn into something... sexual? Most likely not since they haven't even been dating a full day yet. Although he didn't have the slightest idea. The possibility was still there. Why did he have to say 'anything'? What if he was uncomfortable with their decision? Could he opt out? Would they allow him to? Would they be hurt if he did? He could see as they all nodded to one another and began walking back over to him. 

"The counsel has decided!" Roman declared. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Look Lo if you're not comfortable with it then we get it. It's fine but we decided that you have to play a little game with us." 

"Um.. what type of game did you have in mind?" Logan asked. 

"7-Minutes in heaven!" Patt cheered.

"Except you'll be blindfolded." Princy added. 

"Wait what?" Logan asked. 

"Chill. It's a competition." Virgil assured him. "You be blindfolded and you'll be stuck with each one of us in the closet for 7 minutes. At the end of that time you have to guess which one was in the closet with you. Then Patt will be blindfolded, then me, then Princy." 

Logan nodded. "Alright.. how do we judge who wins?" 

"Whoever guesses all three correctly." Roman replied.   
"Of course we will be doing things to throw you off." 

"So will you play with us?" Patton added sweetly. 

Logan agreed and pretty soon he was blindfolded and sitting at the bottom of their broom closet. Within a few minutes he could hear the door to the closet open and close again, signaling that someone had joined him. 

He could feel as the person laced their fingers through his and pulled him onto their lap. Their lips were soft and smooth, trailing from his lips, down his neck and to his collarbone. Logan desperately tried to focus and figure out who it was but his senses were clouded by the tingling sensation of their lips, along with the faint smell of roses. Roses? Who usually smelled like Roses? 

He didn't have time to answer his own question before the door opened and person kissing him was replaced with someone else. Someone who wasted no time attacking his face with kisses. All Logan could do was smile and giggle as this person kissed every inch of his face. Well almost every inch. His lips were completely ignored but somehow he didn't mind. This person was warm and soft and oddly energetic. Logan could almost place who it was but just as before the door opened and his companion was replaced by someone else. 

For a few moments he felt and heard nothing. He was going to speak, to ask if anyone was even in there with him but before he could he felt someone's lips on his. They were gentle and smooth, moving in a soothing rhythm with his own. The gentleness didn't last long though. Pretty soon he could taste the other person. They were extreamly sweet but slightly salty, as if someone had topped a cupcake with salt instead of sprinkles.

In an instant he was pressed against the wall with his hands pinned above his head, the person quickly gaining dominance over him. However it all came to an end once again as the door opened and they were both lead out into the living room. Once his blindfold was removed he was met with his three boyfriends and one question. 

"So who was who my dear Logan?" Princy inquired, kissing his hand. 

Logan thought for a moment. "Well.. each person was extreamly different." He explained. "The first one was gentle but slightly seductive and smelled of roses.. much like Roman. The second was warm and comfortable but highly energetic.. obviously Patton. And the last.. well that only leaves Virgil I assume." 

The three looked at one another and then back at Logan. 

"Is that your final answer?" Virgil asked. Logan nodded in agreement. 

"Wrong." They all said in unison. 

"I was first." Virgil admitted, raising his hand. "I was wearing one of Roman's old shirts so I would smell like him." 

"I got to be second." Roman announced proudly. "I was just really happy and excited to be kissing you." 

"And I was third!" Patton cheered. 

"Wait wait wait." Logan interjected. "Patton being third doesn't make any sense." 

"Why not?" Patton asked confused. 

"You were just so.." Logan began. "Not that it's a bad thing but.. honestly I just didn't expect you to be so.. intense."

"Patton's always intense." Virgil pointed out. 

"I'm aware of that but I didn't expect him to be the type to pin someone against a wall and dominate them." Both Virgil's and Roman's jaws dropped. 

"Is that ..a bad thing..?" Patton asked nervously. "Of course not." Roman assured. "Right Logan?" 

"Precisely." Logan concluded. "I was simply caught off guard is all." 

"Are you sure?" Patt asked. 

"Of course. In fact it was rather enjoyable, however next time.. I'd like to be the one pinning you." Logan winked causing Patton to blush. 

Roman smirked and whispered something in Logan's ear causing an evil smirk to appear on his face. 

"Perhaps after this game we could put that plan to good use." Logan replied, glancing between Patton and Virgil.


	10. Chapter 10

Roman smirked and whispered something in Logan's ear causing an evil smirk to appear on his face.

"Perhaps after this game we could put that plan to good use." Logan replied, glancing between Patton and Virgil.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Visions danced around in his head as Logan spoke. The thought of his logical, well mannered boyfriend compleatly dominating his other energetic, carefree boyfriend was enough to drive him up the wall. Was it too early for something such as that? Probably. After all they haven't even been dating a full day. Although they had known each other for years and they had been living together for almost 6 months. 

He settled on the idea of it being too early, however that didn't stop him from sharing his thoughts with Logan. The two of them taking turns to please the other two.. or the other way around. To his surprise Logan actually seemed to like that idea. 

"Perhaps after this game we could put that plan to good use." Logan replied, glancing between Patton and Virgil.

Their game took about another hour to compeate but once it was done they all tallied up their scores. Roman guessed all three correctly. Virgil guessed one. And Patt and Logan tied at zero. 

"Well Roman." Logan began, giving him a slight wink when no one was looking. "Since you came in first place, what would you like your prize to be." Roman pretended to think for a moment and Virgil could already tell they set this up.

"I believe.. ALL of you should be my sexy little servants for a day." 

Logan's jaw dropped. "I-I.. um.. I don't believe that's what we agreed on Princy." 

"Well a Prince does have the ability to change his mind, now doesn't he?" Roman asked as he gently caressed Logan's face. Logan could only blush and look away.

"Now if everyone is up for it we can go on a little shopping spree for all of your outfits!" Roman grinned.

"Yay!" Patt cheered. 

Virgil groaned. "Do we really have to wear outfits?" 

"C'mon kiddo it'll be fun." Patton smiled.

Virgil grumbled in response but agreed. Logan went along but secretly cursed at himself. He should've known Princy would betray him like this. 

Roman took them to one of their favorite clothing stores (which was rare because usually all of their styles differed drastically). It was filled to the brim with costumes, formal attire, pajamas, normal clothing, hot topic type clothing and anime themed clothing. As much as they wanted to stop and search, the Princely boy forced them into the back section of the costume department. The adult section.

"Wow!" Patton beamed. "Didn't know we were this far into adultery already." 

Logan sighed heavily and shook his head. "That's not.. that's not what that means Patton. We've been over this."

Patton ignored him though and quickly directed his attention to a costume hanging on one of the racks. 

"Ooohhhh this one's pretty!" He smiled holding it up to himself, causing his three boyfriends to blush heavily. In his hands was a slutty school girls outfit, compleat with stockings and a plaid mini skirt. Roman smirked and grabbed another outfit holding it up to Logan.

"If we have a sexy school girl then we obviously need a naughty teacher." He winked at Logan and dropped both items into their basket. 

Virgil walked around a little looking at the different items, none of which really caught his interest until Roman held something up to him. It was a black, skintight skirt followed by a white shirt that would expose his midriff, leather jacket, glasses (without lenses) and heels. 

"Care to be my secretary?" Roman asked.

Virgil smirked. "If we have a school girl, teacher and secretary, who are you going to be?" 

"Why I'm the headmaster my dear." Roman winked at him before adding. "And yes that pun is intentional."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: smut/child abuse
> 
> Stay safe and happy Thanksgiving!

Last night had been amazing to say the least. After the four had gotten home it had been nothing short of breathtaking. A whirlwind of pleasure hit them all like a wall and though Patton's mind was still clouded he could remember parts of it. How they had pushed Roman's and Virgil's beds together to create one large enough for all of them. Logan pinning him down, Virgil deep inside him, Roman's lips like fire across his back. The sensation of scratches, bruises, bites, and multiple orgasms still lingered throughout his body. 

Visions of Virgil beneath him, panting heavily, his eyes glazed over, screaming Patton's name. All of his erotic fantasies had come to life in the span of a few hours leaving him exhausted and short of breath. Despite their wonderful night something still felt.. off. 

His stomach churned as he stood up, careful not to wake up any of his partners, and stumbled sleepily back to his own room. There he took a shower and got dressed. Bruises and scratches covered his neck and back but he didn't bother to hide them. After all he didn't plan on going anywhere today. The feeling hit him again, causing him to feel sick.

"Why didn't I do something..." he mumbled to himself as he sat on the counter of the bathroom.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patton had wondered into a different section of the store. Since they all loved the store so much Roman had agreed to let them browse for a while after they had picked up their costumes. Patton was planning on getting a new cardigan. Purrhaps one with more feline (feeling). 

As he rounded the corner his eyes were immediately focused on a small boy who couldn't have been more than 4-5. He was curled up into a ball in the corner sobbing. Patton carefully walked up and knelt down in from of him. 

"Hey kiddo." He started, giving him a small smile. "What's the matter?" The small boy looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. He chose to ignore the strange feeling in his gut telling him something was wrong. 

"I-I can't.. I'm..l-lost.." The small boy replied. "M-my mommy.. I don't know where s-she is.." 

Patton let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'You need to calm down' he mentally told himself. This kid was just lost. In fact his mother was probably close by, just as scared as he was. 

"Well I know a great way to find your mom." Patton beamed and stood up, holding out his hand for the young boy. He hesitated for a second before standing up and taking his hand. 

"I'm Patton. What's your name?" Patt asked as they made their way to the register. 

"T-Thomas.." he replied shyly. Patton smiled. 

"That's a great name." Once they had reached the register, the lady behind the counter called for the boys mother. After that it was happy reunions and rainbows but something still felt off to Patton.

He secretly followed the mother for a small time after they left the register only to realize the terrible truth. As soon as the mother and child were away from all people she hit him! Not a little swat on the wrist or spanking for being bad but actually punching this precious little kid across the face. 

All time stopped still as Patton stood there with his jaw wide open trying to register what had just happened. Before he could though Princy had found him and lead him out of the store and back home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn't until now that he could actually realize what had happened. He was an idiot. He should have done something right then and there! That lady should be in jail right now! 

'Was it too late now?' He wondered. Was it too late to go back to the store and force them to pull up the security footage? Would the police even care if he reported it? How many times had this happened? Was this the 1st or 3rd or even 100th time she had hit him? When would be the last..? 

His stomach flipped once again so hard it caused him to practically fall off the counter and hurl into the toilet. He quickly rinsed his mouth and laid on the bathroom floor trying to think.

He needed a plan. Call the police or the store first? He needed more information to contact the police and right now all he really knew was the kids name. 'God Patton! Why are you getting so worked up it's just some kid!' he thought to himself.

But it wasn't just some kid.. It was Thomas.. and Thomas deserved better. Every kid did.


	12. Chapter 12

Virgil tossed and turned but was unable to sleep properly. Something was missing. Something warm and cuddly and happy and.. 

Virgil opened his eyes and glanced around. Patton was missing. His first reaction was to panic and wake up the others but he forced his feelings away. He was probably just getting water or going to the bathroom. He'd be back soon.. right? 

Virgil eyed the clock on the wall, counting the minutes. 1..2....5.....10..... Virgil couldn't help himself anymore. Carefully he got out of bed and set off to go find Patton. The first place he checked was the living room/kitchen but Patton was nowhere in sight. His keys on the hook signaled that he couldn't have left the house and his bedroom was empty. Virgil held his breath and opened the bathroom door, half expecting him to not be there. What he saw instead almost made him scream. 

Patton was laying on the ground next to the toilet unconscious. 

"Patton..." Virgil whispered, kneeling next to him. "Patton wake up.." He shook him gently.

"THOMAS!" Patton screamed as he shot up, scaring the crap out of Virgil in the process. He jumped up and ran out of the bathroom, grabbing his shoes and keys off the hook. Luckily Virgil grabbed his wrist right before he could make it outside. 

"Patton stop!" Virgil ordered, startling him. "Where are you going?" 

"Police station. Then the store. Thomas ne-" 

"Patt." He interrupted Patton's garbled, fast paced speech. "Sit down and talk to me for a second.. Who's Thomas?" His sinister boyfriend questioned, leading him to the couch. 

Patton took a breath and sat down, explaining the story to Virgil. By the time he was done he had tears streaming down his face.

"What if he's in trouble! I have to go help him." 

Virgil pulled his boyfriend into a hug. 

"Patt I know he needs help and I know you're more than willing to do it but it can't happen today.. today's Sunday. The store is closed."

Patton groaned and flopped back against the couch. 

"God I'm an idiot.. why didn't I do something yesterday! Now it's Sunday and-" Patton shot up like a rocket, a look of horror plastered on his face. "Virgil it's Sunday! I have camp tomorrow! Oh God what am I going to do!?"

"Hey hey hey.. Patt c'mon.." Virgil said trying to calm him down. "Look I know camp is important to you and there's a lot more kids depending on you there than there is here.. even if you wait till after camp it'll be fin-" 

"What do you mean fine??? It won't be fine!" Patton snapped. "What if someone would've looked at me and said 'oh he'll be fine!?' what if..." his words got caught in his throat as he began to cry harder. 

"I know what it's like Virgil..." he finally whispered. "I know how horrible it can be.. and I know Thomas won't be fine until someone does something." 

Virgil sighed and laced his fingers through his boyfriend's.

"I know.. what if we help though?" 

Patton looked up at him, confused. "What..?" 

"What if you go to camp tomorrow and Roman, Logan and I can file the police report. We'll go down to the store and make them pull up the tapes and by the time you get back everything will be taken care of." 

"You guys would really do that..?" he asked, looking up at Virgil.

"Of course." Patton smiled and kissed Virgil's nose. 

"Thank you so much." 

"No problem." 

"Don't you mean 'nose' problem?" 

"Patton no." 

"Patton yes." 

"You're lucky I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Patt have dark past related to abuse? Does he just know a lot about it? Did he used to know someone who was abused? We'll never know! Actually we probably will in the next chapter.. or the one after that...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has part of Patton's abusive backstory but not all of it.
> 
> If you're sensitive to blood, abuse, alcohol or fighting I suggest you don't read.

Patton had spent most of the day packing, shopping and getting ready for camp tomorrow. His entire car was filled with supplies. Clothes, games, first aid supplies, candy, sodas, water, snacks, inner tubes, sunscreen and everything else him, the kids and the other counselors would need. He had quickly gained a reputation at the camp after the first year for being the supplies guy. If anyone ever needed anything, no matter how odd or strange, he would have it. 

Although now as he laid in bed, surrounded by his loving boyfriends, he couldn't sleep. Not because he was excited about tomorrow but because he was worried. Should he even go to camp this summer? Should he have gone to the police today instead of waiting until tomorrow? He could feel Virgil's and Roman's arms wrap tighter around him and as if he could read minds, Virgil spoke. 

"Don't worry too much Patton. We'll take care of things tomorrow." 

"We promise." he could hear Logan say from the other side of Virgil. That was enough to let him relax a little and eventually drift off to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Patton!" 

Nala's intense voice sliced through the air like a knife. Within a mear moment he was in front of her. 

"Yes ma'am?" 

Nala was Patton's aunt who had taken him in after his mom and dad passed away. She was a tall, slender woman who wore fancy dresses and jewels and constantly left for hours at a time with certain men. The men had always referred to her as their 'mistress' and to themselves as 'the boss'. When the boss accompanied their mistress inside Patton was to either compleatly disappear or make himself useful. 

"Patton dear, make yourself useful and get us something to drink." Nala commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Patton responded, before going into the kitchen to get drinks.

Usually Nala kept their drinks on the top shelf of the cupboard, meaning Patt had to get a chair and stand on his tippy toes to reach it. He carefully balanced himself on the edge of the chair and managed to grab a nice bottle of champagne for the two of them but sadly upon leaning back he slipped and fell. 

*SMASH*

Glass shards were everywhere. The counter, the floor, in his hands/feet. The alcohol seeped into his wounds, causing them to burn but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the Nala and the boss.

"WHAT THE FUCK KID!?" he could hear him say as he picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Do you know how expensive that Champaign is!?!" as he smacked him across the face, making him whimper and cry. 

"Stop being a baby and clean up your mess! It's the least a prick like you could do!" as he threw him to the ground, amongst a pile of broken glass and alcohol.

He stood up and quickly grabbed paper towels trying to clean up the mess. Quick before Nala got there. Before Nala could-

"Patton." Nala's sickly sweet voice was enough to make him gag. "Hon what happened?" 

"I-Im sorry Nala! I just.. I slipped. I'll clean it up. I promise." Patton began. 

"Awe honey I think you need to go to your room." Nala suggested, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall. 

"N-Nala no.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll pay for it! I'll clean it up! Anything but-" He could feel the cold on his back as she opened the door to the basement. 

"Nala please!" he begged, tears brimming in his eyes but it wasn't enough. 

Nala pushed him down the stairs of the basement, watching until he hit the cold concrete below, before closing the door and locking it. Instantly he began panicking, climbing back up the stairs and banging on the door with his bloody hands. Every part of him ached and burned as he relentlessly pounded on the door. 

"Nala! Nala let me out!!! NALA!!!!!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"NALA!" Patton shouted as he shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He flinched at the cold hand that rested on his back, but slowly relaxed once he realized who it was.

"Patt are you ok?" Virgil whispered, rubbing smooth circles through his back. Patton nodded, slowly looking around.

"Where's Roman and Logan?" he finally asked. 

"Logan's taking a shower and Romans making breakfast." He replied. Patton nodded again and leaned into Virgil. 

Despite not enjoying most human contact, Virgil was the most comfortable and comforting one out of all of them. He pulled Patton closer and ran his fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for a while until eventually they had to get up and get ready for the day.

Fortunately the lovely breakfast Roman made and his other two charming boyfriends was enough to get Patton's mind off Nala. Eventually he kissed his boyfriend's goodbye and set off for camp, hoping that everything would be better when he returned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police investigations began!

"So inform us of exactly what your ..friend Patton saw." Officer M. requested. 

The three of them had been sitting in the police station for about twenty minutes, talking to several different officers. Virgil relayed the story to him once again, including as much information as he could.

"And you said this fella right here." officer M began, gesturing to Roman. "Was the one who pulled Patton away from the woman before he could do anything?" 

"Yes." Virgil agreed.

"Sir did you happen to see the woman or the child at all during the time that you pulled Patton away?" The policeman questioned Roman. 

"No sir." Roman replied. The officer sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well durin our lil' chit chat my buddies have gone and pulled up the tapes. We can watch em' and try to gather some more information, but without a clear witness we can't do much to investigate further. Now when your friend comes back he can come and testify but until then this is at a bit of a standstill. Understand."

"Understood sir." Logan replied, as he stood up to shake the officer's hand. "However may I ask that we view the tapes with you, for us all to gain a better understanding of what happened?" 

The officer hesitated for a moment before reluctantly agreeing and leading them back to evidence room. 

"Why do you want to see the videos?" Virgil whispered as they walked along the halls. 

"Just trust me." Logan whispered back. Once they reached the back room they all took their seats as the officer put in a tape for them to view. The tv was split into 9 different sections, each indicating a different security camera.

They watched for a while until eventually they saw Patton walk up and kneel in front of what appeared to be a little boy. Slowly Patton and the boy moved between each camera until the boy was reunited with his mother. Although what came next shocked them all. The woman punched her son. Once at first but then moments later she did it several more times. The officer turned it off before they could see anymore. 

"Like I said." Officer M began. "We can't do much until someone makes a claim that they saw it happen." Logan stood up and raised his right hand as if he was about to give an oath. 

"I, Logan Sanders, saw what happened to Thomas on that day, and it is in the best interest of the police department to take action against his mother as soon as possible... Especially if this particular department wanted to avoid some type of.. how you say.. lawsuit."

"I saw it happen too." Roman said as he stood up. 

"I did too." Virgil admitted standing up with them. "We all clearly just saw what happened, and if you don't do anything about it then we will." The officer glared at them all.

"Fine.. We'll start an investigation but just know we're not gonna get very far without your friend Patton's testimonies." 

"I suppose a start is better than your original, intended plan of doing nothing. We'll bring Patton in as soon as he gets back from camp. Until then, have a nice day." Logan bid him farewell as they left. Once they were in the car they exploded with comments and conversation.

"Why was he referring to Patton as our Friend when we clearly told him he was our boyfriend?" 

"That cop was a total prick!" 

"I can't believe that lady hit him so many times!" 

"At least Logan got that guy to do something." 

"I agree. I can't believe he really wanted to wait until Patton got back to start an investigation." 

"He was just being lazy." 

"I hope Thomas is ok right now." 

"I do too." 

"What do we do if we see that lady though?" 

"Kidnap Thomas" 

"We can't kidnap a child!" 

"Says who?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang! More drama. Sorry ik I should be doing a chapter about Thomas but I wanted to get their backstory done first.

The two weeks had come and gone so painfully slow. The police station had called a few times to inform them that nothing new was found and that they couldn't get anything done without Patton. 

Meanwhile at their apartment life continued somewhat normally with only the occasional car trip to go looking for Thomas/His mother. 

"This is pointless!" Logan snapped one evening while they were driving around. "We aren't even fully clear on what Thomas or his mother looks like. In fact we aren't even compleatly positive on if that was Thomas's mother." 

"Thomas said it was his mother though." Roman pointed out. "And even if we don't know exactly what they look like, I think we got a pretty clear idea from the tapes." 

"That wasn't a clear idea. That was mearly a black and white montage of crude film." 

"What do you suggest we do then?" Virgil mumbled. "Just sit at home and do nothing?" 

"Well it would be a better idea than wasting my gas trying to find a child I'm incapable of recognizing." 

"Look I know the tapes we're kindve fuzzy but I'm sure we can handle it, right Logan?" Roman ensured. "Besides wouldn't it be a great relief for Patton as well as all of us to know that Thomas is safe...?" 

"Look perhaps this is all a misunderstanding." Logan argued. "Perhaps she was just punishing her child and we took it out of context and brought the attention of the police into it for no reason." Virgil rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah cause normal people ALWAYS punch their kids several times to punish them." 

"I didn't mean it like that-" Logan began. 

"Then what did you mean Logan?" Virgil demanded, cutting him off. "Did you mean that you're just sick of looking and want to go home? Because that would've been a hell of a lot better than you trying to defend an abusive mother!"

"Why do you and Patton care so much!?" Logan barked. "Honestly does the name Thomas mean so much to you two that you're willing to sacrifice everything just for the sake of 'saving' him!?" 

"Yes!"

"Why!?!"

"Because what if no one was there to save us!? Or.. oh wait I'm sorry. I seemed to have forgotten that the names Nala and Tony mean literally nothing to you!" 

Virgil spat as he climbed out of the car, into the pouring rain. "You guys go home. I'm going to look for Thomas." 

Before Logan could utter a single word in response he was gone. 

"Wh-... who's Nala and Tony..?" Logan asked, compleatly confused. 

"Who cares! Virgil just left. We need to go find him." Roman panicked. 

"R-Right." Logan stuttered as he shifted the car into drive.

It took them a little longer to find him then they thought it would. Virgil was surprisingly fast on his feet and managed to get around almost the entire neighborhood before they could even find him. Granted they did take a few wrong turns and had to drive down a few streets Virgil probably didn't travel. Once they found him, Roman immediately pulled him into the car and onto his lap. 

"Virgil it's raining.. and you're freezing! What were you thinking? You could've gotten a cold." Roman pulled his sweater around Virgil in an attempt to warm him up a little as Logan drove them home.

"Sorry.." Virgil mumbled as he rested his head against Roman's shoulder.

"No I apologise." Logan began. "I should've just informed you of my desire to go home. I was being selfish and I understand that Thomas's safety is a priority, regardless of how little we currently know about him. Although since it's currently late in the evening and one of us is drenched, I believe it's better if we all go home. However we can start bright and early tomorrow if you'd wish." 

Virgil gave him a small smile. "Thanks Lo.. and sorry for leaving and getting your car all wet..." 

"It's quite alright." Logan assured him. "Although I do have a request when we get home." 

"Hm?" Virgil hummed. 

"Tell us who Tony and Nala are."


	16. Chapter 16

Despite constant begging, Virgil had refused to tell either one of them who Nala and Tony were until after Patton got home. After all it a story both of them had to tell. Not just one. 

They all sat around in the living room anxiously waiting for Patton who (according to Logan's calculations) should arrive in precisely 23 minutes. Roman was seated on Logan's lap while Virgil took up the rest of the space on the couch.

"We should turn on the TV." Roman suggested, reaching for the remote.

"What if Patton gets here early though?" Virgil asked. 

"Calculations prove otherwise." Logan retorted. Virgil rolled his eyes.

"I mean what if he left early? Or what if he left late?" 

"Preposterous." 

"You're mom's preposterous.." Virgil mumbled under his breath. 

"I'm ignoring you." Logan pouted.

"Awe c'mon Lo. You can't ignore me forever." Virgil smirked crawling towards Logan. At that moment the sound of "Welcome to the Black Parade" rang through the living room. Virgil quickly answered his phone putting it on speaker. 

"Hello?"

"Virgil! Are the others with you right now?"

"Uh.. yeah why?" 

"Can they hear me?" 

"Yeah" 

"Ok so I'm gonna be a little late but I might've done something not so good and I need you all to not be super mad at me." 

"What exactly did you do?" Logan asked. 

"Are you hurt? Did you get into an accident?" Virgil questioned.

"No." Patton replied. "But I'm pretty sure what I did was illegal..."

"Did you rob a bank?" Roman asked. 

"No. Look I'll tell you guys when I get home but I just don't want you guys to be mad at me for it." 

"I can ensure you that regardless of what you did we will all continue to love you just the same and it would be extremely difficult to invoke anger in any of us for your actions." Logan assured him. 

Roman and Virgil agreed allowing Patton to calm down a little.

"Ok.. I'll be home in a little while. I love you guys." 

"We love you too." they all chimed in as they hung up the phone.

"Told you he wasn't going to be on time." Virgil mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this story kind of faded away. I haven't been on a lot in the past year or so and it's been kind of hard to work on it. As a brief resolution I'll say that Patton ended up kidnapping Thomas and the 4 sides ended up adopting him as their own. All that aside I'm thinking of coming back to work on another collection of stories. They won't be related to any particular fandom. Instead they'll just be collections of writings I've done over the years and maybe some new ones. Comment your thoughts pls :3 again sorry this story ended without a solid resolution


End file.
